This research is designed to elucidate the mechanism by which glutamine synthetase regulates gene expression in Klebsiella arogenes. Specifically, what is the molecular mechanism and what are the other factors required by which glutamine synthetase activates the expression of the enzymes of nitrogen metabolism. Finally, this research will provide confirmation of and insight into the mechanism of the autoregulation of glutamine synthetase.